Gypsum plaster-based decorative tile is heavy, bulky and frangible with minimal insulation value. It can, however, be molded to provide decorative three dimensional designs of intricate, sharply defined configurations. Due to the high weight and relative difficulty in manufacturing compared to other building materials, molded titles or slabs of gypsum plaster-based construction material have never gained popularity.
Within the past couple of decades, mineral wool-based ceiling tiles have been used in conjunction with a hanging grid system to provide a relatively inexpensive lightweight ceiling tile which can be put in place rather quickly. Ceilings of this type are not aesthetically pleasing because the type of designs possible for these ceiling tiles are extremely limited, and generally, the painted metal grid system is readily discernible as a separate element.